Many cultures, including those in Egypt, China, Persia, and Europe, used magnets in one form or another to treat ailments, disorders and wounds. The basic theory behind magnetic therapy is that the force of the positively charged particles is able to influence the molecules in the body without touching them.
Magnetic therapy continues to be practiced by a large segment of the population today. As noted above, magnetic therapy treatment is typically used to treat ailments and not as part of a daily routine.